


Don't Panic, I'm here

by Kriily



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comforting, Friendship, M/M, No Romance, Panic Attack, i guess you could read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriily/pseuds/Kriily
Summary: Sean's first convention is a bit too much for him, who better to comfort him than the one who inspired him?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Don't Panic, I'm here

If he could both have his eyes open with a thousand yard stare and screwed shut tight he would. He stood in the empty room, his only company was several stacks of chairs next to a wall and several tables strewn about. Finally away from the crowds but unable to relax, they were only a door way away. He stared at the floor, unseeing, hyperventilating without realizing it. It was too much. Since he bought the plane tickets he hadn't relaxed, wound up from the anticipation and nerves. The airport had been so much more hectic than he was used to, having spent so long in his own company. The handing over of the ticket, taking off his shoes, waiting to board, everyone else hustling about, finding his seat, warily glancing at those next to him, wondering if they would annoy him, and if so, how? Would they snore? Get into his personal space? Try to talk to him more than politely necessary? He played a movie on his phone and tried to block out where he was and those around him. The landing, getting his luggage, only slightly relieved when it was finally back into his hands. Getting a taxi, checking in to the hotel, finding his room, figuring out the shower. All of this before the convention even started. He was excited, but also so very nervous. Tightly wound, like anything would break him. It was a blur, meeting so many people. Shaking so many hands. So much smiling- it wasn't fake though. But even genuine smiles become tiring. He stepped away from it all, in a side room implemented for stepping away from it all. He only went a few feet inside the door, his hands slightly shaking. Had he eaten? At some point, yeah, coffee too. The day had been so long, it was only early afternoon. Only two-ish.   
"Hey." A hand on his shoulder, he looked up, only just now noticing the person who had discretely followed him, there was a worried look on his face. He had been trying to get Sean's attention for a while.   
Sean was intimidated, one of his favorite creators, someone from whom he so desperately wanted respect from and who could maybe someday see him as a friend, was watching him slowly break down from the stress that everyone else seemed to be handling just fine. He should be having fun, now Mark will think... he was unsure what Mark would think of him now, but he can't imagine it would be anything along the lines of "wow, I really respect that guy, he's super cool". Sean shook a little harder, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He stared at the floor, refusing to look Mark in the face, didn't want him to see the tears brimming or the panic in his eyes.   
Warmly, gently, an embrace. Sean buried his face in Marks shoulder, hating that he was getting it wet and gross, but needing this too much to move away. Strong, sure hands rubbed soothing motions on his back. Slowly, gently, the tightness in his chest came out in sobs and tears. He clutched at Mark's shirt, soft and flannel and lucky. A hand glided up his neck, fingers gently tousling his hair. His shoulders slumped and his knees buckled, leaning nearly all of his weight on the solid man.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay", the words weaved into his hearing as he calmed and settled into the arms around him. "I freaked out my first time too, it's okay, you're okay, you're doing great. I'm right here." The words were a whisper, only heard as Sean's sobs quieted down and his breathing evened out.   
"Thanks, i'm sorry for that...thanks". Sean muttered as he pulled away, focusing on controlling his breathing and looking anywhere but at Mark. Mark reached up, wiping the left over tears from Sean's face with the cuff of his shirt. Sean had short sleeves and probably no tissues he reasoned, and he couldn't let him back out into the crowded halls and rooms full of fans looking so overwrought and anxious. There was something so small about Sean, maybe it was his stature, or that he was new to all of this and overwhelmed, like a kid at a new school where everyone is taller and more popular than him. Mark liked this guy, this new kid on the block; he liked his happy energy, so infectious, and was distraught at seeing him panicked and shaken.   
"I'm starving, you want to go grab a late lunch?"  
"Yeah, yeah, that would be nice."  
They had spoken and meet before, but this, this was the start of a really good friendship. One of the best even.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an English degree, I teach English, I know all of the rules, which means I have every right to break as many rules as I want. POV? What do I care? Is it Past, Present, or Future tense? Sure. Choppy sentences next to long, rambling tangents? Looks good to me.


End file.
